


Pictures of you

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Dirty Secret, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Kinky sex, Naughty pin up, Nude Photos, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Secret Crush, Tumblr Prompts, Unrequited Crush, dirty words, more taggs to be added, rumbelle prompts, sending nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbelling.September:prompts Smut:Sexting/sending nudesDecember:PromptsSmut: Surprise, lingerie, bedroom eyesMr.gold had a dirty little secret, tucked away in his pink house.hidden away in his wardrobe. He had intended for no one ever to find out his dirty little Secret.Least of all her. But life had other plans.





	1. Dirty little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So, unfortunately dude to my Hectic schedule.and rather ambitious Posting aspirations this fic kind of got the short end of the stick.since I have to be up early tomorrow for work I have to cut this short.but worry not, chapter 2; will be my first priority as we head into October. Let me know what you think in the comments. Pace out,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-monthly rumbelling September:prompts Smut:  
Sexting/sending nudes

Mr.gold had a dirty little secret, tucked away in his pink house.hidden away in his wardrobe was a dirty poster. a scandalous naked picture of Belle French that he kept locked away where No one except him could lay eyes on.

She was posed in a provocative manner.

Bent over a kitchen island with her dress hiked up around her waist and Red panties pulled down her thighs.exposing her perfect naked round ass! to the camera lens.he could barely see her slit. her face was coyly turned toward the camera her bright blue eyes taunting him.

It was his favorite pose,he'd won the exquisitely tasteless.risqué picture from her loving boyfriend in a card game.it was his most prized possession.

Mr.gold owned many things.he collected expensive artwork fine china and a rare delicacy favors.his home his shop were filled with many precious things.But this one picture was the one item that he truly cherished.

The risqué poster was his most prized possession and most guarded secret.until one afternoon when he came home early from work to find his home had been broken into.

He found his front door ajar and cautiously entered his own house.finding his home had been invaded,the living room in disarray.   
with quiet measured movements he retrieved his hand gun from it's hidden compartment and slowly searched his home for the Intruders. finding the first floor empty.he slowly made his way up the stairs to the second level of his home where he found the door to his bedroom wide opened! His personal space had been ransacked.

‘Oh’ when he finds the perpetrators of this foolish robbery he was going to make them wish they'd Never been born!

While surveying the damage he turned to see that the wardrobe that housed His dark secret had been broken into.he felt his stomach drop,his head spinning in anger as he saw the scattered pieces of Belle's pretty picture strewn on the floor of his bedroom. destroyed beyond repair.

His legs suddenly turning to jelly.he got down on his knees and picked up the pieces his heart beating rapidly in his chest.   
grinding his teeth in anger at what they'd done. Oh he was going to make them pay for this! he voweled gathering the pieces to his chest.when he looked up and saw the scribblings on his dresser mirror.

Pig! Written in pink lipstick.

He smiled wolfishly.So this was No simple burglary.this was an plan attack on his most priced property.and he knew for certain who his suspects were.No need to involve the Sheriff in this matter.he would handle it.   
Oh he was going to enjoy this! 

In actuality, the Intruders hadn't really done anything but rise his ire.the poster of Belle was just a copy.the real photo was kept safe in his safety deposit box.he'll have another made in No time, but the Intruders that dared entered his home and terrorized his private space. well, he was going to make them rue the day they'd ever dared to enter his home. you don't Fuck with Mr. gold! and simply walk away. No, a lesson must be taught.

After spending the evening plotting while setting his home to rights.He went to pay a visit to suspect number-2's apartment. 

Being quite adept at breaking and entering himself. Mr. gold simply let himself in and waited in the dark for his intended target to come home.

He waited longer then he would have liked.when he heard the doorknob turn   
and Gaston Rosenthal stumbled into the apartment.apparently fumbling around in the dark for the light switch.he was visibly shaken to find the feared Mr. gold siting on his ratty couch.waiting for him.

“Mr..Mr. gold? he stuttered nearly tripping on his own two feet as he drunkenly walked into his tiny living space.

“Mr. rosenthal, how delightful to see you again.” Mr. gold said in a steely tone.

“Wha..how..you? 

“What's that, What am I doing here? You mean to ask.well don't strain yourself dearie.I'm here because we have some business to discuss.” Mr. gold said evenly.

“Busss, business? Gaston replied slurring his words.

“Yes.” Mr. gold simply replied.

Gaston just drunkenly stared at him.   
Mr. gold rolled his eyes at him.

“Not so long ago We had a small business transaction, One I assumed would be kept private.between gentleman.” Mr. Gold supplied to a completely dumbfounded Gaston.

“I..I don't.” He continued to stutter incoherently.

“which begs the question, when and why did you choose to disclose this information to your Significant other.” Mr. gold questioned him.

“No..no one, Mr. gold I didn't..

“Oh but you did, you told her didn't you Mr. Rosenthal? Mr.gold accused turning his intimidating cold gaze on him.

Gaston stuttered unable to form a coherent sentence.

“Don't lie to me dearie, answer me simply.” Mr. gold warned.

“She..she wanted it back, after we..broke up.” he confessed then promptly pissed himself.

Mr.gold narrowed his gaze.sizing up the pathetic drunken fool standing before him.shaking like a leaf.

“I'm not going to harm you Mr. Rosenthal, but you did betray a Trust. and you will pay for that.” Mr. gold said evenly. 

“Wha..what are you going to do to me? Gaston whimpered.

“Nothing, he said looking at the poor fool with disgust. for now.” 

“I'm merely after some information Mr.Rosenthal.” Mr. gold said with a menacing grin.

After obtaining what he required from the Ex boyfriend Mr.gold payed a visit to suspect number-1.he parked his black Cadillac outside her apartment. waiting for his opportunity.

He watched the lovely Belle French walk out of her apartment that night. dressed in a short coat and impractical high heel shoes.she payed No mind to the parked car or the man siting inside it. waiting as she walked down the street toward the ribbit hole.presumably.

And just as with suspect number-2   
he’d let himself into her apartment.after all she had No qualms about breaking into his home.going through his things and destroying his Priceless property.and he most certainly had No qualms about going through her things.

He found what he was after in her bedroom her private space.in the dresser bottom drawer he found her lingerie drawer.   
pretty little lace and naughty things.he shamelessly ruffled though her pantie drawer until he found what he was after.and when he found them he smiled with twisted Glee.The red panties from his picture of her.he fondly fondled them. grinning from ear to ear as he pocketed the Red panties.

He left a bottle of red wine on her shabby coffee table with a note.he wasn't rude.   
after all they’d had brought this all on themselves, 

By now everyone in this town should know better then to Fuck with him!

It didn't take long for her to accept his invitation. it was just breaking dawn when the lovely Belle French stormed into his shop.throwing the door opened in her fury, the tiny little thing charged at him as he stood expectedly behind the counter. looking at her with a smug grin spread across his face.amused by her anger. 

“You smug Son of a Bitch! she shouted glaring at him with fiery blue eyes.

“Yes, indeed.” he simply agreed with a cock sure grin.

“How dare you! She yelled at him indignant.

He sighed. “calm yourself Miss French, hysteria doesn't suit you.” 

“You Bastard, what in the Hell gives you the right to come into my home! who do you think you are! she asked lowing her voice somewhat as she pointed an accusatory finger at him.

He chuckled. “you little self righteous hypocrite, did you not break into my home only this afternoon? 

She stared at him stunned.her mouth hanging opened. “I..

She shook her head and snapped her mouth shut.recalling her just anger.

“Not so sanctimonious now, are we.” he said as he ventured away from the counter.

“You..you took something that didn't belong to you.” she replied somewhat deflating.

With carefully measured steps he advanced on her.

“Really, and what was that? he asked with a pleased smirk.

“Your an vile evil Bastard, That was a private picture.how dare you even..she gritted her teeth.you had No right to take it.” she rallied.

“But I didn't take it.” he said simply.

She just looked at him.dumbfounded by his Cavalier attitude.

“I won it in a card game, didn't your beloved tell you? He retorted.

“No, she said.she shook her head. and   
he's not boyfriend.not anymore. it doesn't matter how you got it you shouldn't have taken it, you had No right.” 

He viciously chuckled. “really Miss French,   
a woman who takes such titillating photos of herself shouldn't be shocked when those naughty photos get out into world.they inevitably do.” 

“I didn't take the stupid picture you idiot! she exclaimed in frustration.

He licked his lips finding her anger very alluring.he unabashed let his dark eyes roam over her.leering at her.

“Of course Not, but you did pose for it didn't you? he shot back with a leer.

She tilted her head staring at him with probing blue eyes. 

“you still have it, don't you.”

He nodded his head. “I may still have some copies,you looked quite fetching in that photograph.” he said his voice husky with his desire for her.

“Why, did you..did you use it to masturbate? she asked.

“Well I thought that was obvious.”   
he said with a shrug.

She shook her head as if in a daze.   
“this isn't over.” 

“Oh I know, it's only getting started.” he licked his lips as he meet her heated gaze.

“No, I'm not doing this with you. your just a lonely old pathetic man! looking for something.anything, to fill his time.”   
She retorted.

“Keep it, Choke on it! She said with as much Venom that she could muster. 

He took a step back from her. Her words hiting him like a cold slap to the face! 

He smiled baring his teeth to her. struggling to keep his composure and not show his weakness to her.

She bit her lip as if seeing him for what he really is. “your a coward Mr. gold, you enjoy hurting people.just because your a miserable old man, you probably couldn't even get it up anymore! 

“Oh I assure you sweetheart, it's quite hard right now! he gleefully revealed.

“Well then, Enjoy. I hope that your dirty pictures keep you warm at night.”   
she Snidely remarked.turning on her impractical high heels meaning to walk away from him when he suddenly grabbed hold of her arm.

“Oh they will, nice and warm and Fucking hard! he hissed baring his teeth as he pulled her closer.her pretty lips mere inches from his mouth.

She wrenched her arm free of his hold and pushed him back.

“Your a Pig Mr. gold, a vile rotten..

He pulled her closer and kissed her hard! forcing his vile tongue into her mouth and she eagerly opened for him, moaning despite herself as he sought her tongue.she sagged in his arms.anger turning into lust. 

Suddenly he pushed her away. looking at her with dark lustfilled Eyes. 

“Let's go, that is if your UP for it.” she taunted as she took off her coat.

He growled and bent her over the counter.pulling her skirt up exposing her pert behind.breathing heavily as he ogled her ass.that ass that haunted his every dirty dream.and he had so many.he always woke with a throbbing erection. now, A tiny scrap of blue fabric is all that stood between him and her sweet cunt! he stood unmoving staring at her perfection when she took the initiative. pulling her panties half way down her ass.exposing herself just enough for him to enter her.she took his breath away.she stood just as she did in his picture. 

“Well, don't stop now.” she urged turning her head to look at him and spreading her legs a little wider.exposing her slit to him in the most vulgar way.

He quickly fumbled to unbuckle his belt giving up and unzipping his pants instead.taking himself out he spread her wider.plunging himself inside her. he roughy thrust into her from behind. fucking her hard and fast while she moaned and bucked her hips.rocking against him.keeping up his brutal pace he slammed into her delicious wet cunt, reveling in the sensation of his cock being buried deep inside of her.he Fucked her so hard that the trinkets in his display counter rattled.

“Fuck! Feel so fucking good, like fine silk.” he chanted as he pounded into her. 

“Harder.” she bit out and he gladly complied her request.she came cursing his very name! and Oh how he enjoyed hearing his name uttered by her while in the throws of passion.

While he was otherwise occupied. she snapped a picture of his face with her phone as he orgasmed.he was too engrossed in his pleasure to notice.

But Later that afternoon, he found that photo all around town.the townsfolk were confused by it.but he knew where it was from and what he was doing.the expression on his face mortified him. 

After he had finished inside her she had shoved him off and pulled her panties back up.refusing to met his eye. the silence between them was engulfing. his head was still spinning when she quickly made her exit.

Apparently she had other things to do, 

Mr.gold stared mortified, at the extremely intimate picture of himself posted to a phone pole.he tore it down crumbling the offending image as he muttered a few choice words when he was interrupted.

“Mr.gold So what's with all the posters? Dr.hopper asked as he was out walking his dog.

“None of your damn business.” Mr. gold hissed. 

He had underestimated the little minx, that wouldn't happen again! he resolved as he marched toward her Father's flower shop.

‘Oh’ she was going too pay for this! No one makes a fool of Mr. gold! Not even her and her precious cunt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There more,much more


	2. Dirty pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-monthly rumbelling  
December:Prompts  
Smut: Surprise, lingerie, bedroom eyes  


Feeling that his privacy had again been violated by the pretty annoying little tart, Mr. gold stormed into her Father's flower shop with his temper high with indignation.

Finding the tricky little minx fluttering about.dressed in a little yellow dress. that made her look like a ball of pure sunshine as she was fiddling with flower arrangements.

Nevertheless.No matter how pretty the little minx was she had crossed him.again! and for the last time he vowed while inwardly fuming. 

No one makes a fool of Mr. gold. no one, this will Not stand!

"What the Fuck are you playing at!  
he thundered as he advanced toward her.

"Mr. gold,was there something that I could help you with? she asked calmly dismissing him and hardly sparing him a glance.

"Oh, don't get cute with me dearie.  
you know very well what this is about!  
he threw the crumbled up poster at her feet.

She smiled wide meeting his dark gaze. "what's the matter Mr. gold, having a bad day? don't like having your private moment violated." 

"How dare..

She rolled her eyes at him hardly impressed with his temper tantrum and Turned her back on him.

‘Saucy little minx’

"I'm sorry Mr. gold, but I really don't  
have time for this." she said completely disregarding him as she continued to fuss with the flower arrangements.

"Oh really." he spat.

She continued to ignore him moving the flower vase over to the front counter.  
meticulously arranging the flowers just so.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you."  
he ordered his tone dark.

"Or what, what are you going to do about it Gold? she said challenging him.

Oh there where many things that suddenly sprang to mind that he could do to her.and hearing her scream his name was number #1 on that long list.He bit back all his usual sarcastic retorts and licked lips ogling her ass.that ass! that had taunted him that same ass he'd had bent over as he Fucked her in his shop only hours ago.

And he had made her come too, despite her hatred she'd still given herself over to him completely.

"Nothing, because your really just a coward.a little mean coward with No real bite behind his bark." she boldly taunted him.

She turned to meet his heated gaze with a smug little smile.it was a mistake.a misguided attempt at showing her power over him.it was a mistake as it now gave him the upper hand he needed.he grinned at her and grabbed her by her crotch!

"is that so." he hissed in her face baring his crooked teeth.

She yelped in surprise! her breathing suddenly becoming shallow.He licked his lips and moved her panties to the side.  
sticking a finger inside her. And she moaned despite herself.

"like that? he smugly asked adding two more fingers inside her.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat she grabbed him by his necktie and pulled him closer.   
his mouth mere inches from her pretty pink lips.

"Yes, she breathe.I do." 

She closed her eyes as he slowly began to move his apt fingers inside her Sweet velvety cunt,

"You naughty girl, he rasp against her mouth. you like it dirty.don't you?

She Opened her eyes meeting his dark hungry gaze sharing a knowing look.  
he could Fuck her right here. right now,  
she would let him he realized with unmitigated glee.

But he had other plans.

with a sinister grin he pulled his fingers out of her.stepping back from her making her moan.mourning the loss of his touch.

He smiled wide.pleased with the disappointed expression on her pretty face.

"bastard! she bit out her cheeks flushed with outrage.

"Indeed i'am, You know where to find me should you want to finish this." he said lewdly putting his fingers in his mouth while she glared Furious at him.

He smiled smugly in return.

"Your pussy tastes divine sweetness."  
he stated with a smug expression.

She huffed clearly frustrated. "Your a pig, I'd rather fuck a donkey then ever let you touch me again." he rised an eyebrow at that.

"Really dear?

She nodded her head. "I'd sooner slap you then touch you again, but you'd probably like that." she said with the hint of a smile on her lips.

With that same smugness he looked her up and down and licked his lips.

"Look at you, so damn cocksure of yourself.you really think that you are something in bed.well, she looked down at him in disdain. your dick ain't that special.it was actually pretty average." 

"That so, it made you come didn't it."  
he snidely replied.

"Get over yourself Gold, you were just the rebound.I'm over it." she said with a shrug.

He gave her a sinister grin.

"Now, I would like my picture back."  
she stated in a demanding tone.

"Over my dead body." he coolly retorted his dark eyes gleaming with Mischief.

She gave him a look arching her eyebrow.

She licked her lips suggestively. giving him bedroom eyes. "and what if I were to offer you something else, a deal." she tried tempting him with the promise of a lucrative deal with her killer body. tempting him with naughty sex.

"And, what kind of deal..he paused his eyes wondering down her body. can you offer me? he asked with a leer.

"something mutually beneficial." she said in a seductive tone.more then implying her intent.

"I'm all ears." he lowly replied.

She tilted her head looking at him with curious Bright blue eyes. "your not used to being challenged are you Mr. gold, your used to getting your way in this town.well, she licked her lips and put her hand on her hip.not this time.I want my picture back Gold."

"Or what? He took a step toward her. fully intending to use his well crafted intimation on her.when unfortunately.they were interrupted.

"Belle is everything alright? came the concerned voice of Ariel Finn.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Belle said shaking her head as if shaking herself from a daze.

"Mr.gold was just leaving." she said coldly dismissing him.

He nodded sharing one last look with her before making his exit.

"What was that all about? he heard Ariel Finn ask as he walked out the door.

"Nothing." he heard Belle reply.

"It looked like you two were about to kill each other." Ariel Finn commented. 

He smiled upon hearing the unwelcome Intruder's interpretation of their heated exchange.indeed, had she Not so rudely interrupted them something was very much about to happen between them.and Oh how he was looking forward to them meeting again.

But she would have to come to him.  
he wanted her to want him just as  
much as he wanted her.

And this time he’d only waited till after business hours for her to show up on his door step.

She barged into his shop with a self righteous air.if looks could kill he would be dead from the moment she walked through his door.

"Mr. gold our conversation, we weren't finished." she said defensively crossing her arms. 

He licked his lips his eyes straying from her fiery blue eyes down her shapely body. she'd changed out of her cute ball of sunshine dress and into a sensible skirt and blouse. Ready to do Business or battle it seemed. 

"Weren't we." he said cavalierly meeting her eye.

"I made you an offer, i'm waiting to hear your reply." she coldly replied.

"Oh yes, I believe you were offering me sex in a exchange for a naughty photo." he said with a gleeful smile.

"I didn't say that I would have sex with you again." She said backpedaling. 

"No, but you implied it.besides what else could you possibly have to offer."  
He countered.

She nodded her head. "my silence,  
you don't want the whole town finding out what a dirty old man you really are." 

"Are you trying to intimidate me Miss French, because I warn you i'am much better at this game then you are."  
He plainly stated. 

She smiled like the cat that ate the canary. "you sure about that Mr. gold, i'am not some naive little girl.I won't back down so easily." 

"Is that so." he said openingly leering at her.

She licked her pretty lips making a clicking sound with her tongue. "what do you want Mr. gold."

He smiled at that. all his dirty fantasies coming out to play.and he had so many.his naughty little poster of her naked ass feeding his dark twisted desires for months.

"Oh I think you know, but the real question is what do you want? why come here at all? making a show of not wanting to have sexual relations with me." He asked knowing full well the answer.

"And yet." he paused with his eyes again straying down her alluring body.

"Ok, maybe I came here because I wanted you to finish what you started." she stated glaring daggers at him.

He chuckled eyeing her with mischief.  
"you are something Miss French." 

"So what are you going to do about it?  
she asked boldly challenging him.

He came round the counter grabbing her by her waist.about to smash his mouth against hers when she stopped him by simply placing her finger over his mouth.

"No, I don't want that from you.I don't want this to be anything other then what it is." She said coldly.

"So tell me, use your words dear." He urged in a seductive tone.

"I want you to finish what you started in my shop today, I want you to Fuck me!  
She curtly replied.

"Now were talking." he said leering at her and pulled her closer to him. tugging her into the back room.

Once in the back room She grabbed him by the lapses of his suit jacket and kissed him soundly.and then slapped him hard across his face!

"conflicting emotions dearie?  
he said smugly.

"Asshole.” she said while undoing his belt.

He chuckled when to both their irritation the bell above the shop door jingled.  
announcing the Surprise unwelcome arrival of an customer.

"Just a moment! he shouted in frustration while quickly buckling his belt.

"Don't you dare Fucking go anywhere!  
He uttered his voice hoarse.

She gave him a teasing smile. "Oh I'm not going anywhere, not till I get what I want." 

With that he nodded his head and exited the room to deal with the unwelcome interruption.

"Mr. Tillman, i thought we'd already discuss this." he said impatiently as he strolled into the front of his shop. strategically placing himself behind the counter concealing his clearly visible hard on.

"I'm sorry Mr.gold, but please. my wife give me that compass.it's all I have left of her to pass on to our children." Michael Tillman pleaded.

"Then you shouldn't have pawned it."  
he retorted in a cold clipped tone.

"I know, I shouldn't have.but I was..I'm desperate here Gold.please."  
Michael Tillman all but begged.

"What is it your asking of me, Mr.Tillman? he asked impatiently tapping his fingers on the glass countertop.

"Mercy."

He chuckled. "I think your mistaken dear, this isn't the Salvation Army. this is a pawn shop.and when you don't pay your dues you forfeit the property." 

"Please, I'm begging you Mr.gold."

"I'm afraid you have me confused,  
the nunnery is down the street.now please leave my shop.I have other matters to attend too and I don't have all day to continue this conversation.were done." 

Michael Tillman nodded hanging his head as he walked out the door defeated.

And with that Mr. gold smiled well pleased with himself.

When he walked back into the back room of his shop he found her standing there in nothing but her lingerie.Wearing a black sheer polka dot set that he well remembered from his treasure hunt.

"Wow.” he said taking her in.

"So I heard that, what you said to him.how you treated him.you really are heartless." She said.

He licked his lips eyeing her appreciatively and nodded his head. "I never claimed otherwise." 

"This isn't going to go down like last time, this time were doing this my way." she stated as she began to untie his necktie.

"Well, I'm all yours." he replied with a cocksure smile.

She licked her lips as he removed his suit. "your really doing this?

"For you, oh yes.now take off that damn bra! I want to see them." 

She giggled. I didn't think you even noticed my breasts." 

"Oh I noticed." He replied with covetous eyes.

"Good." She unbuckled his belt and pulled it from his pants.she looked up at him arching her eyebrow."give me your hands Mr. gold."

"Oh No, I don't think so.but nice try." he said grinning like the wolf about to devour his prey.

She took a step back from him and removed her bra giving him those bedroom eyes again.

"No, I'll do that." he said when she moved to pull down her panties.he got down on his knees before her slowly Peeling down the tiny scrap of sheer polka dot panties.looking at her naked pussy like he wanted to eat her.he licked his lips and pressed her panties to his nose inhaling her heady scent.she ran her fingers through his hair making his fully erect cock twitch in his pants. tugging his hair back she made him look up at her.his naughty goddess.she took his breath away with her perfection.

Last time he took her in the front of his shop.bent over his display counter with her sweet ass exposed for him to Fuck! and Fuck her he did, 

This time she was on top.riding his cock like a goddess. in the back of his shop on his little convenient cot. He took another quick picture of her with his cellphone as she rides his cock completely naked.her breasts bouncing as she takes him deep. moaning her pleasure.he greedily takes another snapshot of his cock buried obscenely in her cunt.his new favorite picture.

"Are you going to keep taking pictures or are you going to Fuck me? she asked annoyed with him.

"You seem to be satisfied with Fucking yourself." he replied with a smug smirk.

She made a noise of exasperation.  
"damn it Gold, Fuck me! she exclaimed.

"Say it." 

"Please, I need it! I need you." she panted.

He smiled. "you know what you have to do." 

She rolled her eyes at him. 

Deriving deep pleasure from exasperating her he relented and took hold of her hips.  
pushing up into her.she closed her eyes and moaned. "yes."

She's close he realizes as he feels her folds quivering around his cock. clutching him.  
While still thrusting up into her he uses his thumb to rub at her clit.making her come.

she comes moaning his Fucking name, nearly making him come.but Not yet,  
not like this.he flipped them over changing positions.

"Oh yes, Fuck yes! she cried.

"Tell me you want it! he demanded as he painfully slowly thrusted into her pussy from behind.

"Yes, yes please." she pleaded her words muffled by the pillow.

"Tell me, tell you want me.I want to hear you say it." He demanded his head spinning with the delicious sensation of her wet hot cunt engulfing his hard cock.

"Say you want me! he said desperately driving his cock into her from behind.spreading her wider yet.

"Fucking hell, yes! I want you!  
she cried out! as he Fucked her from behind.pounding into her roughly and brutally deep.his hands on her hips keeping her at just right the angle.oh how he loves Fucking her like this.with her face buried in the pillow muffling her cries.he shouts as he ejaculates inside her and collapses on her back.both breathing heavily.

"Fucking hell, your going to kill me!  
He groaned falling onto his back.

She giggled. "it would serve you right." 

"All part of your diabolical plan, I've no doubt." He Replied With a pleased smirk. 

"Death by Fucking, she giggled. this has to be the oddest after sex conversations I've ever had."

"Indeed." he agreed.

She turned her head to look at him with those bright blue eyes.

Almost subconsciously he brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and she bit her lip in that little coy manner of hers.

"What's your price, I mean the cost of the Tillman compass.what do you want for it? she asked.

"Sorry, but it's not for sale." he said toying with her.

"Don't be an ass Gold, I'm serious. what do you want for it? she tartly retorted.

"Why, you want to play the hero? he said mocking her.alright my price if your willing to pay it is you. wearing nothing but that damn compass around your neck while riding my cock.do we have a deal?

She rolled her eyes at him. “Seriously Gold, You have a one track dirty mind.” 

He shrugged his shoulder in reply. 

"I want my picture back." She stated.

"This again." he huffed and got up off the bed putting his pants back on.

"We had a deal Gold." She retorted. 

"Did we now." He responded with a smug expression.

"bastard." she angrily retorted.

"Did you really think that it would be that easy." 

She stood up off the bed glaring at him.

He watched her with a pleased expression as she stumbled around completely naked in his shop. gathering her clothes in righteous indignation.

She was perfection.utter perfection.

He smiled putting his dress shirt back on while watching her shimmy into her sexy bra and panties.the silence between them was familiar and yet still utterly engulfing.

"Oh and one more thing before you go Storming out of here again, I want everyone of those pictures taken down by tomorrow afternoon." He said with a edge to his tone.

"Or what? She asked.

"Don't test me, dear." He warned.

She smiled. "Or what? She repeated the question with a rueful smile.

He smiled knowingly. “minx.” 

“Fucking asshole, she muttered as she put her blouse and skirt back on.give me your cellphone.” She demanded with her hand out.

"Alright." he relinquished his cellphone to her knowing damn well what she was going to do. He stood by like a good little boy. watching her delete All the pretty dirty pictures he’d taken during their sexual encounter.

"And the other one? she asked with an rised brow.

He laughed. “Oh No, out of my cold dead hand my dear." 

"I'm sure I could arrange that." she stated with a playful smile.

"I'm sure you could." he agreed with truly sinister expression.

She licked her lips and took a step closer to him and then another. Oh she really wanted his Precious treasure.and she was willing to do anything to take it from him. well, he wouldn’t allow that no matter how attractively she begged.even if she got down on her knees and..well perhaps some concessions could be made. 

He eyed her as she stood an inch away from him.

"Really, this is how you wanna do this? after what we just did? are you really willing to risk that over a picture? 

He opened his mouth a cutting remark ready and on the tip of his tongue when she silenced him by placing her finger over his lips.a cold look of warning in those blue eyes.

“I want you too think about this carefully Gold, do you really want to do this? You can have my picture or you can have the real thing right in front of you. my ass posed for the Fucking.

She took a step back awaiting his reply.

He smirk. “Well played Miss French, he crook his finger indicating for her to follow him. Right this way.” 

With a triumphant stride he had no doubt she walked with him into the front of his shop.to his wall safe.

She had made a compelling argument And he although it pained him to part with his most prized possession.he still relented.  
after all he still had his copies and the replacement poster hidden under lock and key in his wardrobe.he wouldn’t be lonely. 

The naughty poster would remain his dirty little secret. Safely tucked away and hidden out of Sight where No one except him could ever lay eyes on it.his precious treasured picture of Belle French.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, heavy sigh. This was a rough one to complete! First I lost ALL of the dialogue for chapter 2 and It took me forever to recover from that. Then, I lost a huge chunk of the ending and had to rewrite it again! Moral of the story fish stick kiddies always save your shit! Pace out. Xoxo


End file.
